Animal Attraction
by JJBluebell
Summary: REWRITE! she's spent her whole life in fear, fear of what she is, of the creature living in her skin; her oldest friend. Two souls living one life. They dont know much of their life before the bloodshed but now they've joined the league it's going to come crashing. Mr Hyde/OC and Dr Jekyll/OC may become M. SKIP TO CHAPTER FOUR! PLZ R&R
1. SKIP TO CHAP 4!

As I read in the study of my old manor house the bell of the door rings, I glare slightly at the bell and stand curiously, standing to observe myself in the mirror, my long ebony curls falling down my back, my chalky completion tainted with full rosebud cheeks and lips, my grey eyes shining in the light, my small pearly white wolfish fangs ready to defend me or hide behind my lips, my black claw like nails concealed behind my long green dress.

I answer the door with a light smile "may I help you?"

There standing in my archway is a group of men and a woman, but their scents aren't completely human.

The older man asks "Miss Chloe Jennings?"

I nod quickly, readying my claws for a fight "the world is in peril and we have been sent to ask you to join the league of extraordinary gentleman"

I scoff lightly "what do I care for the world, when it has never cared for me?"

the one of the two younger men, American, asks "what do you care for then?"

I give a wolfish smile "that is none of your concern! Now if you will kindly leave!"

It is at this moment that the woman steps in "what about the old woman inside? Do you not care for her?"

"Is that a threat…vampire?" I snarl, she seems quite shocked, along with the others

But before she can answer I snarl "that right, I know. I can smell it on you, the scent of dried blood and rotted flesh, it's disgusting!"

Suddenly I hear footsteps from behind me "Chloe dear who it is at this hour?"

I look to the frail old woman, forgetting our audience; she's too thin "it's nothing mother, just some people wanting my help. I'm just sending them off. Come, you should be in bed."

She smiles at me weakly "I'm dying, not crippled!"

I can't help but wince "mother, don't say such things!"

She merely looks past me to the people on our porch "well, you should come in dearies! Hurry along!"

I glare as they walk in and smile at her, I take an instant dislike to them all, mother should be resting, not entertaining strangers in the middle of the night!

I follow as she leads them into the study, my arms crosses in anger as they each take a seat in my home.

My mother smiling at them kindly then looking to me "now stop pouting! We have guests!"

'Unwanted guests' I sigh and think to myself as she offers them tea and goes to prepare it.

I glare at them as the sharply dressed, dark haired man holding a cane speaks absently "she seems too old to have a girl so young."

"Say another word against my mother and I'll rip your heart out and eat it! And for your information I'm nineteen, hardly a girl!" I scowl in fury

"Forgive Grey; he doesn't know when to keep his opinions to himself. Miss Jennings you joining us would be a great help, to queen and country!" I turn to the older man as he says this.

"I'd rather watch the world burn than join you, but thank you for the invitation, now get out!" I stand and point to the door, unfortunately that is the moment mother chooses to walk in with a tray of tea.

"Chloe Matilda Jennings…where is your manners?" she scolds me as she places down the tray

"They want me to leave with them on some wild adventure to save to world mother!" I argue and she comes up to me

"Then you must go" she says with a smile

"But mother…" she shakes her head at me before I can say anything more

"Don't worry about me; Fiona will be here to take care of me. I'll send for her in the morning." She says like that changes anything

"But it's my job, Fiona is a good nurse but she can't take care of you like I can! And what if…what if something happens?" she tilts her head to the side as I fight not to cry in front of these people, I won't be preserved as weak!

"I promise not to die while you're gone, but you have to go, you know that." I look at her and then the others in the room

"If this is what you wish mother, then I'll go." I sigh like an obedient child

I feel the eyes on us as they start to drink their tea and I head up stairs to pack. When I am ready I hug my grey haired mother tightly

"I shall miss you" I whisper in her ear

"And I you my dear" she sobs

As I pull away, heading for the captains strange horseless carriage she shouts after me "Chloe…!"

The man in makeup with no visible flesh sighs "here we go, make her promise not to kill or main and be careful!"

My mother runs up to me and says sternly "you know our rules!"

"yes mother…survive, no matter what…and be home before supper." She nod and waves me off as I get in the…um…automobile?

I look to the others and ask, scraping my sharp claws along my thumb "so, were to next?"

And the captain answers "Paris!"

The night after I sit in my room aboard the peculiar ship, my small case unpacked as I redress into a pair of tight black slacks, black leather, laced riding boots and a white open collar shirt, where you can slightly see the top of my corset and the rise of my breast, my black curls falling down my back as I bush them lightly. As I brush large shakes and bangs echo though the metal walls making me jump, as screams and groans of anger follow I stand and race towards the noise.

As I walk into the room I see a large beast of a man, and am instantly fascinated as he throws the chains and crewmates effortlessly. I am quickly followed by the others, Sawyer, Nemo and Quartermain already in the room.

"Beautiful!" I mutter to myself in awe

As he speaks of England I can't help my smile, fangs showing fully for the first time.

Then when Tom suggests that he is not afraid and Hyde nearly takes his head of I smile, watching the magnificent beast transform into a handsome, well-muscled man.

As he introduces himself I smile, playing with my long pointed nails "I like them, the monster and the man in one!"

He sends a sheepish smile my way as I leave the room, a few stairs following me.

I eat breakfast in my room, savoring the quite, a light knock on my door disturbs me and they ender before I can object

"Miss Jennings, I believe you dropped this." The sly immortal says, holding a silver pocket watch out to me.

I snatch it back quickly "I didn't realize I….thank you Dorian."

He just nods and smiles, looking around the room "so Chloe what do you do in here all day?"

I sigh and say simply "let me make this perfectly clear Dorian, I don't like you! You're an obnoxious, self-centered prick and …you smell…wrong! Like oil and ashes."

He nods blankly "well, if that how you feel…I was only trying to be friendly, oh and the captain said we can go out for fresh air in a few minutes!" and takes his leave

I breathe a sigh of relief and turn, but…wait a second; I could have sworn my hairbrush was on the other side of the dresser a moment ago! Oh…I must just need some fresh air, that's all.


	2. Remember?

As we gather in the external roof of the ship I stand staring at the good doctor, playing with my silver pocket watch, as I breath him in form the distance, the scent of vanilla and rain on the surface, with a hint of copper and a snuffed out flame. I can't help but wonder if he remembers me, remembers how in his debt I am. I'm unsure, but I decide to find out!

"It never goes away dose it?" I ask quietly, leaning on the rail

"wh...What do you mean miss?" he asks, surprised at my sudden conversation

I gaze out into the ocean and then to the older man beside me "that voice, screaming inside to get out, the animal!"

He looks at me wide eyed "how do you..?"

I chuckle lightly "look at me Dr. Jekyll! I'm hardly human am I? I know what it is to be alone in the world with no one but the beast inside for company, they play with you, connect to you and in the end they consume you,…well until you manage to stuff them back in their box, but then it just starts all over again."

He looks at me with intrigue "if I may be so bold to ask miss but…what exactly happened to make you this way?"

I look back out into the endless blue and answer "I was born this way; my birth mother was either some sort of carrier of a stray wolf gene or bitten while pregnant with me. All I know is that my birth parents feared me, like most. I'm just lucky to have found Eloise, or have her fine me I suppose."

I can feel his gaze on me "I'm sorry"

I look up at him in shock "for what, you have done nothing to me. I don't want your pity sir; I just want you to know I understand and that I'm in your debt!"

He looks at me in puzzlement "debt? I'm afraid I don't understand miss!"

I stare at him for a long moment, my voice a tone of sorrow as I speak "you really don't recognize me do you? ...perhaps this will remind you!"

I pull out the old silver pocket watch and dangle it over my black claws, his eyes widen as he looks to me "many years ago you attended a circus that was in London, while there you saw the main attraction…me!"

"You…your…?" he asks, gently examining my features

I simply nod "yes! I remember that night when you came to my cage, after seeing the act…"

Anger floods though him, the monster and the man joining as one "act? No, that was butchery! You we're just a child…"

A ghost of a smile graces my lips "and you saw that, one of the few who weren't horrified or disgusted by me. You released me, if it wasn't for you I'd be there still, I'd have never met mother, would never have eaten cake, and I do love cake!"

He chuckles slightly at that as I hand him the watch "I thought you'd have sold it, that's why I gave it to you!"

I shake my head "no, I used the money for food and lodgings, but that ran out eventually so I lived on the streets, the beast had taken control by then and I killed to survive! It was a year before mother found me, I was eight. I'd thought about selling it many times back then, but I couldn't, it was the only reminder I had that… not everyone fears me."

He smiles at me light and shy "well I… I'm glad that everything worked out for you Miss Jennings"

We share a long look of understanding as I gently place the watch back with its rightful owner "please…call me Chloe!" and Nemo asks us to descend back into the ship.

We walk back into the ship and I ask him "Dr. Jekyll? Would you be kind enough to walk with me?"

I can see him questioning himself as he nods "please…call me Henry" and offers me his arm, which I take with certain giddiness.

We walk around the ship, getting lost a few times and asking for directions, we speak of many things why he became a doctor, why I hate the ocean, what his dreams were as a boy and my fears as a child, we also talk about the monstrous things our counterparts forced our hands to accomplish.

I can hear the beast purr and howl in delight at finding a kindred spirit in Edward Hyde, but then our bliss is interrupted as one of the crew inform us that dinner will be ready shortly.

Its only then, for the first time that Henry checks his watch "oh my, we've been walking most the day!"

I smile at the idea of time getting away from us so easily and ask "well I suppose we must be heading back then, I need to change before dinner."

We walk quietly to my room and he stands outside as I change into something much more ladylike, a crimson dress my mother had made for my last birthday, its low-cut and well fitted, the silk material cool on my skin and I pin my hair back.

As I walk out into the hall I see his face look to me in awe and we walk chastely to dinner. By the time we enter everyone else is already there and we apologize for are tardiness, or rather Henry does!

We seat and I smile the meal that has been chosen for me, raw stake, yummy! I sit beside Skinner at the end of the long table as we talk about the mission, the theories and whatnot; he leans into me and says "so you got a crush on the Doc then?"

I glare at him and snarl "the relationship between Dr. Jekyll and myself has nothing to do with you Skinner, I'd thank you to remember that!"

He shrugs and whispers "alright, just thought you'd be interested with the way he's been looking at the lovely Mina since his arrival! That's all pet!"

At his words my head snaps to the direction of Henry, who's quietly eating his chicken on the other side of the table, sneaking glances at the vile redhead! I feel my heart sink and my beast scream in anguish.

I suddenly find myself standing and all eyes on me "I… um… I suddenly find myself not feeling very well, if I could be excused? I wish to retire to my room."

The captain looks to me with a nod "of cause my dear."

As I move my seat I see henry about to offer to walk me "Mr. Skinner could you walk me please?"

All the faces in the room flood with confusion as he stands "sure thing love."

And I take his arm as we leave the room, not looking back to the man I've longed for since the day he saved me.

As we leave the room the leather coat white makeup wearing man asks "you alright pet?"

I shake my head, staring at my moving feet, fighting back tears "I'm a fool, I thought…, of course not, who'd want to be seen publicly with a monstrosity like me… I'm such a silly, silly girl!"

He sighs heavily as we come to my door "Oi, stop that! You're gorgeous, better looking than that Vampire any day!"

"You're just saying that, she'll always be beautiful and I'll always be…this!" I grimace down at myself

"No I'm not, and your lovely pet, shouldn't think so low of yourself, you're not as bad as you think" he says sweetly and I smile

"And you're not heartless as you'd have us all believe!" I can't help but feel a twinge of affection towards the man

"Well don't go telling the others, things like that can ruin a man reputation you know?" he says half-jokingly

I giggle slightly and nod "don't worry Mr. Skinner, your secrets safe with me!"

I lean in and kiss his cheek as a familiar scent hits me "thank you my friend, goodnight!"

As I turn to go into my room I see a pair of eyes dark blue eyes hiding behind the far wall, our eyes lock and I can't seem to hold back the hurt from my face, only for his confusion to grow as I lunge myself inside my room, sinking to my knees as I sob quietly behind the door, oh Chloe, you fool!


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hi all, OK so I've been rereading some stories and I'm just not happy with them. So as a course of action I'm rewriting some of them, this one included, however the story WILL BE THE SAME! I'm just changing some details. **

**I hope you'll enjoy the changes and not be to cross with me **

**JJ**


	4. REWRITE :)

I could smell it, the crisp summer breeze as it rode through the night and passing by my open window. With a breath my eyes fluttered to a close, those brief moments of quite serenity brought me much joy…

_**Cadence...**_

But they never lasted.

_**Come on Cady, talk to me.**_

My eyes snap open and I turn, seeing a figure waiting to be answered. So familiar, a sense of home and horror merged into my bones.

"Leave me alone!" I bark and take a seat by the window, those eyes still watching me

To those who ever saw these interactions would think me mad, but they did not see what I saw, hear what I heard. I know my eyes are a silver glazed blue, my skin rose kissed, perfectly rounded ebony locks pinned up gently, my hands small and delicate, I'm fragile, apparently so, and if you were to look at my refection that is what you would see, a mirror image of the girl before you.

Me? I see another image, a creature buried deep within my flesh, she looks like me to a point, but you would never recognize us as one. The whites of her eyes are smoked black, what should be silver shined blue is flame lit gold, flesh marble white, the dark veins beneath pulsing black, her crimson stained lips smirked, overlapped with a mass of pearly white fangs, ears pointed and hands not the delicate form of my own, but lean five fingered paws with black burned pointed claws.

This was no woman, no lady… but a monster, crawling around inside my veins

_**You can't still be mad Cady**_

I don't answer the voice calling in my head, but look to the mirror, glare at the beast who sits smug and confident. Recently it had broken free, killed and toyed again, twelve people before mother found us, blood stained and feasted.

The heavy sound of the old knocker meeting the wood of the door brings from my thoughts. Looking to the clock on the mantle I stand and ponder "who could it be at this late hour?"

**Supper perhaps **

I don't acknowledge her, but I do open the chained door ajar "Hello?"

"Cadence Deaton?" I see a small collection of people, wait, not people, not all at least

_**Do you smell that? I know you do, kill them Cadence. These are threats, kill them now!**_

Unlatching the chain I feel black claws rip free, ready to defend my home "speaking and what can I do for you?"

"The world is in peril and we have been sent to ask you to join the league of extraordinary gentleman" the elder man declares

The claws twitch as I scoff "what do I care for the world, when it has never cared for me?"

An arrogant smirk emerges from the young boy, an American "what do you care for then?"

Before I could answer a cough came from upstairs and I turn on instinct "Cadence? What's going on down there?"

Before I turn to slam the door in their faces the scarlet haired woman asks with indifference in her voice "what about the woman inside? Do you not care for her?"

Suddenly I have her pinned, my claws digging into her throat and guns at my back as I snarl "is that a threat, vampire?"

_**KILL HER!**_

"Let the lady go" the old man orders

Another man snickers, wearing dark clothes and white makeup "anyone else getting a case of déjà vu or is it just me?"

_**Come on Cady; RIP HER BLOODY THROAT OUT!**_

Her eyes widen at my words ""that's right, I know. I can smell it on you, the scent of dried blood and rotted flesh, it's disgusting!"

"Cadence!" a fierce but wavering voice calls

Without hesitation I turn and run to the old woman's side "mother what are you doing up? You should be resting"

"I'm dying dear, not crippled" she says with a wisp of a smile

My chest tightens at that, my gaze falling to meet the floor "Mother please, don't say such things"

She looks past me with a curious eye "guests, at this time?"

"We're sorry to intrude madam; however it is of grave importance" the old man who moments ago held a gun to my head states

I see the green eyes of my mother widen, her hand slipping from mine as she shines "oh my… your Alan Quartermain!"

A slight smile comes forth as he nods "indeed I am"

"Come in Mr. Quartermain, please, your friends also" she ushers them inside

_**Don't let them in; don't let them near in Cadence. **_

"Mother, Your letting strangers into our home?" I frown in disapproval

She coughs lightly, hand over mouth as these people make their way into the drawing room "come now darling, retract those claws, we have guests"

I feel the talons sink back and my lip twitch in distain. Just who did these people think they are, coming into my home, disrupting my mother and my life? Pretentious, inconsiderate imbeciles

_**Agreed! We need them out Cady, now!**_

I walk in with my arms folded and scan the room, each of these people were completely different and in my eyes had no reason to be in league with each other, let alone in my damn house

"So everyone, how about a nice cup of tea?" my mother smiles brightly, her pale complexion seeming to lighten at the presence of this man

He smiles at her "that would be splendid, thank you Mrs. Deaton"

"Caroline, please" she smiles before leaving to make the tea, I can't help my eye roll

Once I know she's out of earshot I hear a bittersweet silky voice "what a 'humble' home you keep Miss. Deaton"

_**Get. Them. Out. **_

I stare daggers to the dark haired, sharply dresses man as I declare "my mother is going to make you tea, you're going to drink it, then leave, whether it be breathing or not is of no concern to me"

"Well aint she a firecracker, Could I make my tea an Irish?" I give a puzzled stare to the man covered in white makeup, raising my brow as I scan him over; he had boots, but no legs!

"Miss Deaton, I understand your concerns and therefore I was told to give you this" Quartermain says with an out stretched hand, holding a wax sealed letter

Gingerly I take it from him, carefully breaking the seal and absorbing the words written

_Dear Miss Cadence Deaton,_

_You and your 'talents' are required to aid in the prevention of a war that will consume the world over. I understand your residents; however I believe we may be of assistance of each other._

_It has come to my attention that your mother has sickness of the lungs; we can provide her with a cure the government has been working on for some time, in return for your services of course _

_I do hope you will join us_

_M_

I swallow hard, finding myself backed onto the cooling leather chair behind me, they could save her? Looking up I see the beast in the far mirror, smirking merrily

_**I suppose I could put up with these 'things'… come on Cady, time to play!**_

Folding the letter I stand and look to each face in the room "so… when to we leave?"

a short while later I stand at the steps of my home, bags packed and embracing my mother. As we pull apart her frail hand come to cup my cheeks lovingly, my blue gem's meeting her emerald shears as she warns "you be safe my darling and remember, remember who you are!"

I nod, confirming "I control the beast, it does not control me"

_**Please like you could ever truly control me, stupid old hag**_

_Shut your damned mouth!_

As I move back to place my bags in the, um, automobile the captain assists me "Greetings Miss. Deaton, I am honored to have you joining our expedition"

"I do this for my mother and my mother alone! …I'm sorry, I'm not all to comfortable knowing what I am to do, releasing the beast I bare is not something I would willingly wish upon the world" I sigh, while the first mate closes the trunk

With an understanding nod the captain places a reassuring hand upon my shoulder and then proceeds to the car

_**Liar, you love it when I'm out, need it, I give you the release your too afraid to take for yourself. You need me, always have**_

_I don't need you; you're a killer, a monster!_

_**You keep telling yourself that, but we both know that taking care of you is all I've ever done**_

I take a deep breath and shake my head; she's messing with me, always messing with me…

"Crack a smile, might never happen!" a voice comes from beside me, I turn and find the man with no legs

He smiles and bows "Rodney Skinner. Gentleman thief"

I can't seem to suppress the twitch of my lips and curtsy "Cadence Deaton. Lady Werewolf"

He nods and opens the car door "well, welcome abroad Lady Deaton"

I laugh and climb into the seat, but as the door closes I meet the gaze of my doting mother, who makes her way to the old man, taking his arm he turns to her with a smile "Mrs. Deaton"

Looking him straight in the eye she smiles "Mr. Quartermain, I'd just like to say I'm quite the fan, I've heard all about your adventures…"

He nods a bittersweet smile on his face "well thank you…"

"I wasn't finished" she says, her voice suddenly stern

The old man's eyes widen and brows fall at her tone "as I said I've heard all about your adventures, the glories and the fortune, but also those that were left behind, forgotten or dead. I assure you Mr. Quartermain that if anything happens to my girl, it will take more than dying to stop me bleeding you and this world to ash. Do you understand?"

A smile comes to my lips as I see his reaction. My mother loved me, with all her heart, I was her world

_**But I loved you first **_

At the playful voice echoing in my head I snarl "just shut up"

_**Touchy**_

I bite my lip as the others start to get into the car, taking one last look to my mother until I can no longer see her, then pulling the silver pocket watch that hangs adoring around my neck, letting the cold metal sooth me as it always does… unaware that I was soon the be reconciled with it's benefactor

**HEY GUYS, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! X x**


	5. REWRITE REMEMBER

It's hard. Harder than I thought it would be, leaving my mother's side, however I know this is a necessary evil, I can save her and for that I would gladly watch the world burn!

_**Whilst I light the match, aye Cady?**_

At the creatures chuckle I turn to the mirror, watching her watch me "don't you have anything better to do than invade my thoughts?"

With her toothy smirk she giggles '_**not really, considering I'm stuck in your bloody head!'**_

I roll my blue gems while she strides over to the frame, observing me "what are you looking at?"

_**You're quiet, what's wrong? **_

Placing my book down I raise a brow "and what concern is it of yours?"

_**Come on Cady, problem shared and all that… talk to me**_

Her voice wasn't the playful malice song it usually sang, but gentle, worried. I look up, icy blue meeting flame licked gold, then turn to the picture on my dresser, I'm young there, no more than ten years old and dawned in a beautiful pink gown, mother standing beside me, her golden curls not yet greyed, with a hand around her waist and upon my shoulder a man stands tall and smiling brightly "do you think she'll be alright?"

A wisp of a smile comes to her face, a small but firm nod as she stands strong _**'that tough old bird? Come on Cadence**_

My fingertips glide over the glass that seals the image, the memory "I don't want to be alone again"

_**And what am I, a dancing monkey?**_

I shake my head and look to her, this creature, so savage and cruel, the only true confidante I've ever known "I wouldn't expect you to understand"

_**Oi, that a bit harsh isn't it? I'm not heartless you know, well…. **_

I look at her, her brows twitch up and a small laugh comes forth until I hear the rupture of screams and belted metal. Her clawed hands clap together with glee '_**oh, a new toy'**_

Brushing her off I quickly observe myself, a lady wants to be presentable, I'm attired in a cream grown, scattered in red blossoms and a red sleeved shall, my ebony locks pinned to one side but perfect as always.

Walking into the passageway I find Mr. Skinner and smile, we had only known each other a few hours but I found the man entertaining and quite likable despite his quirks and profession "Lady Deaton, what a pleasure seeing you here"

I smile as we walk "Cadence, please… tell me do you have any idea what it is the old man has captured?"

"A Mr. Edward Hyde, the menace of London, they say he's a monster" the clay skinned man declares in a monotone

I swallow at that, would he be so friendly had he known of my past?

_**Probably not**_

"But me, I don't take much at face value" he finishes, smiling at her and offering an arm as they lower the level

_**Smug ponce**_

_Jealous cow_

We can hear the crashes from far round the corner, my arm still linked to the thief's as we come to meet the immoral "Hello, Dorian. The great white hunter's bagged his prize."

"Or the prize bagged him" the black haired man groans as we spot Mina. He was an odd one, one I couldn't put my finger on

"Stay back, if you value your life." Quartermain warns as we enter to holder

_**He's beautiful….wait, Cadence! **_

My eyes widen tenfold as I see the beast before me, yes he was terrifying to those humanoids around us, but that was not the reason I stood frozen at the sight of Mr. Hyde, my hand gripping the watch at my throat like a life line

_**Cady, smell it Cady…just beneath the surface…**_

_It can't be; this thing can't be him…_

The beast within was right the scent of copper and candle smoke, the scent of the creature before us, but just beneath; there it was… fresh cherries and petrichor "Henry…"

The whisper leaves my lips before I can stop it, heard by no one as the memory floods my mind

_**London Circus, 1885**_

_It's loud, so very load, almost deafening, their laughter, their gasps of disgusts and screams of horror. I'm so small and everything is so loud and big. _

_I can hear the nearing footsteps of the audience, my frail, feeble, bony body shakes in terror at the sound of his voice "Now my friends I will show you what you waited for… the demon child!"_

_They cheer, I don't look up, don't move, I just stare at the worn yellow stained dress my small body is wrapped in. Suddenly a course hand grips my disheveled black curls, the chains binding my hands and feet chatter together as my face meets the dirt covered ground. _

_For a moment all is quiet, but I know better, know what is coming and within seconds I am retched up, the iron chains tightening as they display me to these people "I know what you're thinking, but don't be fooled my friends, the greatest mask the devil wears is that of an innocent!" _

_I scream in agony as the silver blade makes patters across my pale skin with such stealth, the scent of burning flesh hits me before the beast takes over, black smoked gold eyes glaring as fangs reach out to gnaw on these people that watch us suffer __**"Bastards! I'll kill you, all of you! Rip out your innards and feast like a queen!"**_

_She fights, the chains, the guards, the burning of silver pouring rivers from our flesh. I don't fight, what's the point? I'll die here, in this place… alone and in pain, that's if they ever let me die!_

_After he's done butchering us the chains loosens, she's in control, goes for the nearest heartbeat, but when a pig's carcass is thrown at our feed its not moments before its flesh glides down our starving throat. i don't notice the gasps of marvel as my wounds fade, the pain passing or even the pair of sapphire orbs that widen in horror, not at me, what I am or what I'm doing, but to the man beside me, blade in hand and what he's done to this child before him. _

_Completely unaware that that pair of eyes had swarn to save me from this place, that that night I would gain my freedom by the hand of Dr. Henry Jekyll _

_**Present Day**_

_**It's him Cadence, it has to be!**_

_I don't know, he's so… different_

We watch him, barely registering when Skinner is helped up and scratched my Dorian; no we're far too busy watching the beast pace anxiously "Mr. Hyde. You've done terrible things in England; so terrible that you fled the country. Now, I'm ashamed to say that her Majesty's government...is willing to offer you amnesty...in return for your services. Do you want to go home?"

He stops his steps then turning with a ghost of a smirk to face us all "Home... 'Home's where the heart is,' that's what they say. And I have been missing London so. Its sorrow is as sweet to me as a rare wine. I am yours…"

_**Poetic to, I think I like him **_

At his deep, dark dipped voice a shiver runs down my spine, my head tilts curiously as I watch him suddenly fling a bolted chain over everyone's head. Thankfully I wasn't closer or it would have hit me as I stood in my daze.

"Quite the parlor trick" Dorian chuckles in his higher than thou attitude

_Arrogant Pratt!_

_**Finally something we agree on**_

Unfazed Mr. Hyde smirks viciously "You wait till you see my next one."

Without warning he starts to seizure and scream, the overbearing muscles ripping away to reveal the man beneath.

_It's him; it's really him!_

_**We found him Cadence, your precious Henry at last**_

My breath catches at the sight of the well-toned, handsome man panting and clutching at his pants, trying to claw himself back some dignity "Dr. Jekyll...at your service."

"So, the League is set." Quartermain smiles proudly, a sense of accomplishment no doubt

I look to the quaking man and move without thought, shrugging off my red shall and rapping it around his firm shoulders gently. He looks at me with a smile, the same smile he offered thirteen years ago, filled with an unsure sweetness "thank you, I'm…"

Smiling brightly I interject "Dr. Henry Jekyll, I know. Cadence, Cadence Deaton"

"A pleasure Miss Deaton" he nods meekly, trying his best to cover his half naked form and regain some composure

With a shy tilt of my head, moving hair from my face I smile "Please, call me Cadence"

"then thank you again, Cadence" as he says my name a ripple forms through my soul, a light burning as butterfly's dance against my insides

I can hear the beast laugh as she nods in approval '_**that's my girl!'**_

**HEY GUYS! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE THE MUSE I CRAVE AND I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE LAST! **

**I ALSO NEED SOME HELP, I'M HAVING TROUBLE PICKING A NAME FOR CADENCE'S 'BEAST' I HAVE A PLOT LINE FOR IT AND EVERYTHING I JUST CANT SETTLE ON A NAME. **

**SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED **

**THANKS**

**JJ**


	6. My Hero

Breakfast is served over tactics and theories. I smile as I tuck into the meaty feast, sipping at the juice offered and never once wavering from the manners my mother taught me.

_**For god sake Cadence, this thing is barely beating! **_

_I'm sure the captain has worked hard to acquire us this meal, so shut up and be grateful_

I watch them all, but somehow my eyes linger to the good doctor who sips gingerly at his soup "morning love"

I turn with a smile to see the man I can't see "Mr. Skinner, good morning"

"You get to call me Rodney sweetheart, so anything interesting I miss?" he smiles, stealing a bite of my bacon

I smile at him "nothing, just throwing notions around really"

He sighs and takes a cup of tea, sipping it "Boring buggers, this tea aint half bad, your mums is better mind"

I smile and shrug "she does pride herself on her hostess skills, Caroline Deaton is known for her tea parties"

Taking a seat he nods "sounds like fun, should I expect an invitation?"

_**Cocky blighter isn't he, ha**_

_Nice chap I'd say_

_**Your too trusting Cady**_

My eyes scrunch closed as I tune out her voice and the captains rings through the dining hall "greetings friends, I hope you slept well. We will be surfacing shortly to recharge the solar panels, so if you wish to get some air…"

"Thank god, I was starting to develop a touch of claustrophobia" the white lipped man smiles in his usual brash way

While he stands his elbow is offered "fancy some air love?"

_**God yes, get me out of this bloody cage!**_

_It's a ship, not a cage_

_**Same difference**_

I stand and take his arm, but I can't help my mind wondering, my senses zoning in on the faint residue of one of my new team, a certain doctor as I play with his watch hanging limply around me porcelain neck.

Once we're out in the salt stained air my chest caves in a relieved sigh I wasn't aware I was holding, I smile and look out into the endless see, chatting happily to my new friend

_**Friend? Don't get ahead of yourself now Cady**_

_What would you know? _

Suddenly there it was; fresh cherries and petrichor…

My blue orbs instantly found him, standing with a polite smile and kind eyes

_**Go to him**_

"Go on then!" the thief's voice tears me from my daze

I turn to him instantly and smile "I'm sorry?"

Quirking a brow he nods over to Henry "the doc, you've been staring at him since he came top side… might as well go talk to him"

A blush busts forth on my snow white cheeks as I turn bashful and shake my head "no, no I…"

"Come on love, you only live once, so why are you wasting time talking to me?" he smiles brightly

A deep frown forms on my face "Rodney, I like talking to you"

His façade crumbles then, his usually arrogant smirk shrinking to a surprised smile "I like talking to you to sweetheart, come on…"

His leather bound hand delicately grips her wrist, pulling my doll like form over to the well-attired doctor "Dr. Jekyll? 'ello, nice to meet you, Rodney Skinner"

With a timid smile the two men shake hands "and you Mr. Skinner"

Moving aside he reveals me and my heart races hard and fast beneath my breast "I believe you've met our little Cadence"

Nodding with his hands placed behind his back Henry says "yes, we met last night. How do you do Miss Deaton"

I can't fight my smile, not even if I wanted to "I told you, it's Cadence, please Dr. Jekyll"

"Then it must also be Henry" he insists whilst I fiddle with my fingertips

Seeming to want to abandon me Rodney straightens himself "well, I've got to speak to our captain about the tea, please carry on"

My eyes widen in horror as he leaves me, alone, with Henry…

_**I think the bugger's growing on me**_

_I hate you, I hate you both!_

_**Oh, grow up Cady! Say something**_

Its then that I realize I'm staring at him and laugh awkwardly

"well Cadence I…"

"Henry I'm…"

We both say at the same time, laughing and I swallow hard, leaning back on the rail as I state quietly "It never goes away dose it?"

"wh...What do you mean?" he asks, surprised at my sudden question

I gaze out into the ocean and then turn to meet the gaze of the older man beside me "that voice, screaming inside to get out, the animal!"

_**Who are you calling a bloody animal?**_

He looks at me wide eyed "how do you..?"

My eyes fall downcast and with a heavy sigh, a bite of my plump lip I shrug, looking at my hands as the oil black talons rip through my flesh, causing a startled gasp to break from him as I continue "I know what it is to be alone in the world with no one but the beast inside for company, they play with you, connect to you and in the end they consume you,…well until you manage to stuff them back in their box, but then it just starts all over again. We can never win, never truly be free…"

_**Free? I am your freedom! You know you'd miss me Cady, miss how good I make you feel**_

He looks at me with intrigue "if I may be so bold to ask… what your talent for this voyage is?"

I look into his curious complexion; his voice is gentle and warm "I have within me a creature, just as you, whom craves destruction and carnage. I suppose they thought two monsters where better than one."

_**Oh, cadence, you do know me…**_

_Do ever shut up?_

His smile is timid, shy and gentle as I take a step closer and question "Henry, may I ask you a question?"

"Why, of course" With a firm nod he answers

With a shake in my suddenly parched throat and a termer in my hands I speak "have you ever been to the circus?"

A light chuckle escapes him "a few times, however not for many years, why do you ask?"

_**Now or never Cadence, do it, fight for something for once…**_

I swallow hard, the warm thick liquid doing nothing to ease my frazzled nerves "because you see… well, you…"

_**Or I could come out and do it for you! **_

At the monsters words and Henry's confused expression, I find myself speechless and abruptly take the hard coolness from my neck, hovering it in the air before him; the doctor's eyes wide and startled. Lean, pale fingertips graze over the worn watch, followed by the sapphire gems that rise to meet my own "It's you…"

_**London Circus - 1885**_

_Its dark now, so very dark and so very cold; ice setting in my bones. The show was over, for now at least and I can almost feel the beast stroke my broken curls, trying to sooth my torn soul_

_**Hush now Cady, I'm here, I'll kill them all you'll see, always protect you**_

Promise me you'll never leave me, that I'll never be alone?

_**I promise love, you and me against to world**_

_She swore she'd stay you see and to a little girl, who has just barely saw seven years of life it was my only friend…_

_The day had drained my weak body, but I could still feel the lick of warmth from the approaching flames, the nervous clatter of keys comes from behind me as I shuffle back in fear. My back meeting the cruel bars of my cage and frosted gems matching my visitors as I plead "please, please don't hurt us anymore!"_

_A finger rises to thin lips "Shush, it's alright, I'm here to help"_

_**Help? People don't help us! Came on Cady, we kill the man and run!**_

No wait! I don't think he means us harm

_**Since when did people not want to hurt us, eat girl, we have to eat**_

He seems different, smells nice, like dust after rain and fresh fruit

_His hand is out stretched, reaching for us "come quickly, we haven't much time"_

_**Don't you bloody fool!**_

_Her warnings fall on deaf ears as my tiny hand slips into his, its warm and soft, his sapphire orbs are so kind and forgiving. I can hear the cries before he does, hear them coming "they… they'll catch us…"_

_His nibble fingers grip my shoulders delicately, eyes wide with fear and panic "Run, I'll hold them off… Go!"_

_As my captives emerge he pushes me away, into the safety of the darkness "Go now!"_

_My feet lift me without warning and the trees welcome me into a darling embrace, but I hear a cry, horse and painful, like a wounded gazelle. My dirt masked feet come to a grinding holt_

_**What are you doing? Get us out of here!**_

That man, he saved us

_**Good for him now bloody run**_

They'll kill him, we must go back

_**Are you out of your mind? We are not going back there**_

Then stop me!

_Without further delay I turn on my heel, racing back into the circus camp only to see my rescuer beaten and bloody on the ground, the ring leader above, scattering his people in search of me. I tilt my head wondering what to do when I see my torturer straddle the sapphire gemmed man. _

_I feel my blood curdle and black claws rip crimson as they break, the long jagged fangs throbbing forth, my blue orbs smoked black and melted golden. Before thought can find me we are already upon him, the sweet tang of life's elixir and chunky brazed flesh glide down my savage throat. I rip into him, heart in my hand and eyes wide with famine_

_**Finally, a decent meal**_

_However her eyes rise, finding our rescuer standing dazed _

_**Now for dessert **_

No! Don't you touch him… don't you dare

_I take control, one of the few moments I master her. My monstrous form cowers, blood washed claws coming to hind my face from his, but then a hand comes around my frail wrist, pulling it back to meet my gaze "it's alright… here"_

_I look at him in astonishment; in his hand was a purse and watch, made of white gold "take them, please…"_

_I look up at him, pondering why he would do such a thing, make such a sacrifice. His eye was swollen, jaw bruised and lip bloody. I raise a clawed hand and tenderly trace the outlines of his face, dedicating it to memory as her voice questions "who are you…" _

_A small and gallant smile graces his lips_ "_my name is Henry, and I'm a friend… now please, go free, while you can"_

_With one final nod I head of into the night, not knowing what path I follow, only that I am free, we are free, no more cages and pain… he saved our lives, Henry…_

_**Present Day**_

At his stunned wisp of a smile the corners of my lips twitch upwards "Hello Henry!"

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWASOME REVIEWS AND SUGESTIONS, I WILL BE HAVING HENRY/EDWARDS P.O.V COMING INTO IT SOON AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND CONTINUE TO COMMENT. AS FOR THE NAME FOR 'THE BEAST' I REMAIN UNDESIDED, I WANT SOMETHING SORT OF OLD FASHIONED ENGLISH, LIKE EVERLYN OR DARCY, I THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE GIVEN SUGGESTIONS **

**JJ**


End file.
